


Blood

by smoldisaster



Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a day late shhh, M/M, but sudden inspiration hit me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster
Summary: He had thought it couldn’t get any worse after Wattson had been injured. Oh, how wrong he had been. Wattson was a friend, reminding him so much of his little sister Mia.Octane on the other hand... was so much more.-A short drabble for the 31 Days of Apex challenge. Cryptane style because I'm hopelessly in love with these two dorks.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812868
Kudos: 29





	Blood

Blood.

There was so much of it.

Crypto had to try his best to keep his passive, uninterested composure when Gibraltar and Lifeline appeared in the portal with an unconscious Octane in their arms.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest and as he clenched his shaking hands into fists, he was sure if someone looked close enough, they’d have been able to see his lips tremble.

He watched helplessly as Gibraltar quickly cleared the counter of the (now empty) bar and gingerly put Octane down while Lifeline rushed to his side with DOC already out to assist her.

He had thought it couldn’t get any worse after Wattson had been injured. Oh, how wrong he had been. Wattson was a friend, reminding him so much of his little sister Mia. 

Octane on the other hand... was so much more. 

“What got your panties in a twist?” Mirage chirped in next to him, sounding way too cheerful for Tae Joon’s liking.

He sent the other man a death glare but was spared of having to verbally answer him thanks to Bangalore, “This really isn’t the time, Witt.”

Elliott raised his arms in defense but thankfully backed off. 

Bangalore appeared next to Crypto, her hand supportively landing on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze, “He’s gonna be alright.”

“But what if he won’t?” Crypto hissed, his eyes never leaving the unmoving body laying on the counter. 

Another squeeze, “It’s Octane we’re talking about, of course he will. I’ve seen him get through much worse in the ring.”

She was lying and they both knew it but he appreciated her words nonetheless. He gave her a thankful look and she nodded at him. 

“Go to him, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see your sour face when he wakes up.”

Tae Joon huffed but followed her words, her tone almost making it sound like an order and for once he didn’t even question following it.

Makoa immediately noticed his arrival and pulled up a chair next to the counter, making sure it didn’t hinder Ajay with her work. The medic didn’t look up, too concentrated on getting the bloodstained clothes off of Octane and Tae Joon was grateful for her professionalism.

“It’s good that you’re here,“ her voice suddenly reached his ear and he looked up in surprise only to see that she was still focused on her patient. “I’m glad this idiot has you on his side.”

Tae Joon couldn’t help it, despite the lingering smell of blood in the air and the fear of almost having lost someone he loved _again_ , he felt his lips curl up in a small smile.

His hand wasn’t shaking anymore when he reached out and took one of Octavio’s hands in his own. He knew his partner was in good care. 

Allowing himself to relax for the first time since they got the news about Octane’s disappearance, his body was immediately overcome by exhaustion and he passed out, his lover’s hand still clutched in his own.

His sleep was restless, death haunting him in his dreams, filling his vision with red and the coppery taste of blood was all around him, in the air, in his lungs and on his tongue. 

But when he woke up, all the blood was gone and a lively pair of eyes was looking at him with fondness.

“Hey, amigo,” a weak voice greeted him and he felt a thumb stroke softly over the back of his hand.

Tae Joon smiled before leaning in closer. He had no interest in talking, having a different form of greeting in mind. One that would remove the unwanted taste of dread in his mouth and replace it with something much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll write sth every day which... explains why there wasn't an upload yesterday. I didn't plan on writing this one either but turns out I can use my depression for some sudden inspiration. 
> 
> ~~hopefully I can finish my other cryptane wips at one point lol, it's a good ship y'all~~


End file.
